Monster? Are You Sure?
by Maddieiddam
Summary: Sebastian is awoken in the middle of the night by Logan, who's had another nightmare, and it's his job to calm him down. Sequel to Monster.


**A/N:** So this has some hints and nudges at self harm, emotional, physical, and body issues. If anything of that sort can trigger you, either don't read this, or be very careful.

This is also a (sorta) sequel to Monster, which you can find on my page.

* * *

Finger's dug sharply into Sebastian's arm, waking him from his slumber, bleary blinking doing nothing in regards to identifying the culprit, though he didn't need to see their face; Sebastian knew who it was.

Rolling slightly on his side, he wrapped his free arm around the lightly trembling body, solidly grasping in as he rolled it on top of him, letting the mysterious person's face burrow into the hollow of his neck, causing him to shiver. Sebastian shivered a bit at that, and nuzzled his nose into the soft hair cascading in front of him. He took a deep breath. Mint, a light, fruity scent, and a hint of chocolate; entirely Logan.

Sebastian shook his head. The boy had probably done something klutzy in an attempt to remain away from others, such as knocking a bookshelf with hot chocolate on top, causing the cup to tip over, something equally as ridiculous, or worse, someone did this to him…

The brunet shook his head. No. They couldn't be that mean to a boy with a past like Logan's, could they? Could they be that heartless?

A shiver from the boy atop Sebastian drew him from his thoughts, subconsciously tightening his hold on the other as he tilted his head slightly, gingerly pressing his lips to the top of Logan's head, blond hair pressing against his cheek as he did so.

"It's OK, Logan, baby, shhh," Sebastian cooed, trying to calm the trembling blond. A nightmare, again, most likely. They happened often, nearly every night, for that matter, horrors beyond what most could imagine haunting the sweet blond's dreams, turning everything into a jumbled mess of memories and forgotten hopes.

No wonder he was always so confused.

"It's OK, baby, I promise, just breathe. He's not going to hurt you anymore. No one is."

Logan still trembled, though his grip on Sebastian's arm had loosened noticeably. The brunet took this opportunity to slid his arm away, utilizing it to hold Logan even closer as he gently stroked the other's back, his finger's dancing down the protruding spine, and the small indentations of scars.

Sebastian continued, roaming along the other's skin, calming the blond until he hit a particularly tall, thin mark.

A fresh one.

Sebastian clenched his jaw for a moment. "You did it again?"

Logan nodded.

"Despite how dangerous it is?"

Another nod.

"Even though you promised not to?"

The body stilled.

"…Don't hate me…" A voice mumbled out, barely legible from the quiet tone of Logan's voice and the face that it was muffled by Sebastian's chest.

"I could never hate you."

"I could make you."

"No you couldn't."

Logan stilled again. "I'll do it more. Cut more."

Sebastian clenched his teeth, the arms wrapped around Logan sliding to his arms, his teeth clenched, though he tried to keep the lax. "You wouldn't."

"I already have."

"When?"

"Before bed."

Sebastian's lips fell open, his eyes filling with a mix of hurt, and betrayal. He promised…

He sighed, and took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "Why?"

"Why did I do it?"

Sebastian nodded, eliciting a minute sigh from Logan.

"No one can love a monster."

Sebastian gasped quietly. "You're not a monster."

"I take sharp things, and slice myself open in the hopes of deforming and marring myself."

"And?"

"I'm a monster."

"No," Sebastian repeated. "You're not."

"How?"

Sebastian slid a hand up, tilting Logan's face up out of his chest, forcing his eyes to look up, despite how awkward a position it was. "You're not a monster, Logan, you're an amazing person, who just so happens to have a rough past."

Logan scoffed.

"I'm being serious," Sebastian replied, honesty flowing through his words. "You're not a monster. Sure, things that have happened to you before shape who you are today, but, Logan, what you do now doesn't change who you are as a person. You're still the same loving, caring, most amazing person I've ever had the honor of having in my life. Yes, you have scars, but that doesn't make you some sort of unlovable creature. You're not a monster, Logan, you're beautiful."

Sebastian could feel Logan gulp, and could sense his words settling in the other's mind, but what he wasn't expecting was the other to shift, and press his lips to his own. It was weary, of course, but Sebastian was glad Logan was initiating some for of contact; a form of trust the no other's received.

The brunet responded to the kiss, pressing back into it softly, and he could sense Logan hold for a few moments before his emotional barrier broke, and he pulled away, plopping his cheek down on Sebastian's chest, having taken all he could handle.

Sebastian understood.

It's hard to open up to someone, to trust them truly and completely, and for someone like Logan, with the background he had, to be exposing himself the way he was, Sebastian could only assume how incredibly difficult it was.

He brought his hand up to the back of Logan's head. He tried to be careful, but unfortunately moved to fast, casing the other to flinch, and try suck his neck in, protecting his head.

Sebastian let out a gasp of an 'oh', and tried again, this time ensuring success by placing his head on Logan's back, sliding his hand up his spine, finally coming to a rest in the tufts of blond hair atop the boy he loved.

"I love you,"

He could feel Logan relax beneath his hand at the soft touch, and stiffen once again at the gently spoken words.

"It's true, Logan. I'm not lying. I'm in love with you. I love you."

Logan didn't relax.

"You don't love me."

"I do."

"You can't love a monster."

"You're not a monster, Logan."

No reply, just a simple head shake.

Sebastian smiled sadly. All of the things this boy had been through caused his to distrust any and all statements, even those of care and love.

Giving up on pulling a response from Logan, Sebastian began to gingerly stroke and muse the soft strands of blond draped over a small portion of his chest and fingers, continuing until he was sure Logan was completely relaxed, nearly asleep, by his guess.

He waited another good bit, calming himself with the other's slow, deep, breaths, and tilted his head to peck Logan's temple, whispering an 'I love you,' to the resting boy, words falling on deaf ears as he, too, fell asleep, completely and totally at ease with the boy he loved in his arms.

* * *

Logan belongs to CPCoulter, and he's from Dalton. I seriously suggest you go check it out, it's fab, AND addicting!


End file.
